Certain soft storage containers are known in the prior art. Soft storage containers are containers having a body made from a flexible material such as canvas or leather. Many of them, however, are not collapsible. While in some instances these containers may have been disassembled for shipping, once assembled they cannot be collapsed or disassembled again without great difficulty and often times permanent damage to the container. Those containers that can be collapsed have complicated structures making it difficult to do so. They require a certain degree of manual dexterity on the part of individuals attempting to fold or flatten them. Others are costly to manufacture or are collapsible only after the container's framework has been disassembled into multiple individual parts.
Soft storage containers of simple structure that can be collapsed and later erected into its original shape without extensive assembly would provide great benefits to consumers. Their light weight would enable them to be easily carried with their contents to whatever location is desired. When empty, these containers could be collapsed so as not to take up unnecessary space.
In particular, such containers, unlike other collapsible bins, would feature rigid sides. Rigid sides would enable the containers to be more durable and thereby have a longer useful life. Rigid sides would also enable the container to be self-supporting when erected and would ensure that the container maintains the same structure regardless of the number of times it has been collapsed and later re-erected.